swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamorrean
Gamorreans are porcine humanoids from the lush jungle Outer Rim planet of Gamorr. Biology and Appearance Gamorrean males average about 1.8 meters in height and can weigh more than 100 kilograms. They have thick snouts, close set eyes, tusks and two small horns on their heads. Their average body temperature is 40,56 °C (105 °F) and their verbal tones range from 50 to 13,000 hertz. Although a typical Gamorrean is squat, green and heavily built - not all share these characteristics. Most Gamorreans have a dark greenish coloration over a large portion of their bodies; however skin coloration does vary, particularly among females, with light skinned and two-toned pigmentation not uncommon. Black, brown, pinkish yellow, and even a rare white pigmentation are possible. Boars tended to have less skin variation and had a greater tendency towards dark green skin perhaps because of their higher exposure to the radiation of the Gamorr Star. Eye coloration varies evenly between gold-yellow, blue, black and brown. The Gamorreans generally put no importance on skin or eye coloration although there are some superstitions linked to certain markings. They are largely viewed as mindless, intellectually inferior brutes by the wider galactic community. This perception may be partly due to their physiology, which makes it nearly impossible for them to speak Galactic Basic. Their vocal apparatus makes it impossible for them to speak clearly in any language other than their native language. Society and Culture Gamorreans are organized into clans ruled by a male warlord and his wife, a head sow who was the most powerful of the clan matrons. While the warlord and his boars are solely concerned with preparing and participating in battle with rival clans, the matrons of the clan perform all the productive work including farming, hunting, manufacturing weapons and running businesses. Gamorreans prefer heavy melee weapons in combat, and the species has a marked distaste for energy weapons, especially during wars on their homeworld. Being an Animistic race, they believe that everything such as natural features, animals, sites of past battles and people had an enduring spirit that could affect the physical worlds. Although they believe that everything has a lingering spirit, they were generally only concerned with powerful spirits that can pose a threat. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 11D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D/2D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/1D+2 *'PERCEPTION:' 1D/3D *'STRENGTH:' 3D/5D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/1D+2 *Move: 7/10 Special Abilities Voice Box: Due to their unusual voice apparatus,Gamorreans are unable to pronounce Basic, although they understand it perfectly well. Stamina: Gamorreans have great stamina—whenever asked to make a stamina check, if they fail the first check they may immediately make a second check to succeed. Skill Bonus: At the time the character is created only, the character gets 2D for every ID placed in the melee combat,brawling and thrown weapons skills. Story Factors Droid Hate: Most Gamorreans hate droids and other mechanical beings. During each scene in which a Gamorrean player character needlessly demolishes a droid (provided the gamemaster and other characters consider the scene amusing), the character should receive an extra Character Point. Reputation: Gamorreans are widely regarded as primitive, brutal and mindless. Gamorreans who attempt to show intelligent thought and mannerswill often be disregarded and ridiculed by fellow Gamorreans. Slavery: Most Gamorreans who left Gamorr did so by being sold into slavery by their clans. Category:Races